


Indebted

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: “Even so…I want to be indebted to you.”





	

Yukari fluttered her fingers in her hair; defeated and tired from battle. She winced in pain and felt a bruise form underneath her rib cage from the fall, clutching it unconsciously. The contact to the ground was rough and jolted her awake as she was still getting used to changes in her environment. She felt a warm presence grasp her from behind, pulling her up unceremoniously. Blood began to seep through her uniform and she watched as the familiar hands applied pressure to the wound. She furrowed her brow and gazed upon the crimson that too was shrouding his palms that rose her up, wearing both her body and her blood like a bracelet. She shuddered and mustered the strength to push him away, but fell short. His fingers rose and traced her lips as she felt a hot breath caress her ear.

“Minato-kun…W-what are you-”

“Does it hurt?”

Yukari felt shivers crawl down her spine as Minato hushed her and his fingers slowly made its way to her back, softly massaging her with an unsteady breath. She could sense a peculiar nervousness about him as his voice was so raspy and silent that even she could barely make out his words. He let out an exasperated breath and she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder; his touch lingering as it always did and fringe tickling her cheeks.

“T-thank you…” Yukari stammered and bit her lip in shame. “It’s nothing. I was reckless but there won’t be a second time.”

Yukari reached for the hands that wrapped themselves around her waist. Though, she hesitated and found herself intertwined with his fingers a moment too long. She cursed herself for being so weak to him and immediately parted herself from him. All the stolen glances, silent whispers and prolonged contact were taking its toll without being whisked away. He was charming as a stoic enchanter who noticed the little things she never dared to speak of and his petite grin or twisting of his lips as she would call it. For if she managed to convince herself that the wonderful expression he sometimes wore on his face was a smile and at her no less, then she wouldn’t be able to let go of him. She wouldn’t have that…at least that’s what she told herself.

“You’re strong. I have no reason to worry.” Minato uttered, his fingers finding themselves tracing her lips yet again. A gasp nearly escaped her, though she held her ground; freezing on site as it was so like him to say the most unexpected when he was a man of action, rather than words. “Selfishly, it’s me I’m worried about.”

He roughly pushed her away, only to pull her back in with an even stronger force and captured her lips at last. A surprised moan escaped her lips and she naturally closed her eyes, afraid she would see him grinning as they kissed.

“I can’t help myself around you, Yukari.”

Their breathing was erratic as they parted; foreheads touching, noses kissing. Yet, Yukari’s eyes remained closed in their refusal to meet Minato’s. He sighed and found himself smiling, ever so attracted in all her stubbornness. Cupping her face, he studied her physique and the pout that appeared on her lips.

“Look at me…because I see you. Stronger than you’ll ever know; braver than I’d like to admit.”

Minato’s voice became a whisper, slowly alluring Yukari’s eyes to open and face him. Her nose twitched as his fingers slid down to her waist and she hesitantly opened a single eye before shutting it again upon meeting his. He let out a chuckle at her child-like notions, shyly turning away in astonishment that she had such an effect on him. Quickly, she pulled him down by his collar and pressed a gentle kiss on his neck, catching him off guard. She allowed his eyes to gaze at hers just as they parted, knowing there would be no getting out of this. He froze in his tracks as it looked as if tears were threatening to fall and yet she was smiling at him like he’d never seen before.

“Because I won’t allow myself to be indebted to you. I’ll leave you with this.” Yukari began as her voice cracked and planted her lips to the corner of his mouth, jaw, then nose before making her way back to his lips. “Even so…I want to be indebted to you.”

Teardrops silently rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to wipe them away and he grabbed her wrists, drawing her near. He sensed her fear as he held her close and planted a kiss to her shaking fingers that were afraid to caress him. A cry escaped her lips as she shuddered while he resorted to licking the salty tears sliding down her face. She glimpsed at the solemn expression plastered on his face that adjusted to a smile; one only meant for her, though this time, her eyes didn’t dare stray away.

“You’re wrong because I’m the one indebted to you, Yukari.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaaah~ another MinaYuka drabble <3 I have this headcanon that Minato sees Yukari as an enigmatic force that relentlessly draws him in; the hurt she hides away only provoking him to follow behind her. He sees everything that she hates about herself as a strength to her being and a weakness to him, since he falters every time for her and I`m just hnggsss these two TwT Another repost from my [tumblr](http://ahahahahaderp.tumblr.com/post/144086839218/minayuka-indebted); tell me your thoughts if you`d like (｡♥‿♥｡)


End file.
